Silverstar's Story
by leopardfire2012
Summary: Silverstar, the first leader of SilverClan, tells the story of his life and of SilverClan's early beginnings.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances-**

 **Tribe of The Rushing Water-**

 **Healer:** **Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)-** dark gray tom (Brook's brother)  
 **Prey-hunters:**  
 **Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray)-** pale gray tabby tom  
 **Wing Shadow Over Water (Wing)-** gray-and-white she-cat  
 **Stormfur-** dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan  
 **Flight of Startled Heron (Flight)-** brown tabby she-cat  
 **Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)-** black tom  
 **Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash)-** light brown tabby she-cat  
 **Cave-guards:**  
 **Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer)-** dark brown tabby tom  
 **Moss that Grows by River (Moss)-** light brown she-cat  
 **Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble)-** gray she-cat  
 **Kit-mothers:**  
 **Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-** brown tabby she-cat (two kits: Lark That Sings at Dawn— **Lark** —pale tabby she-cat, and Pine That Clings to Rock— **Pine** —light brown tom)  
 **Night of No Stars (Night)-** black she-cat (expecting Sheer's kits)  
 **Flame of the Sun (Flame)-** flame-colored she-cat with light green eyes (Mother of Rock with Silver Shimmer— **Silver** —gray and white tom with yellow eyes)  
 **To-bes:**  
 **Dark Shadow on Water (Dark)-** black tom (prey-hunter)  
 **Snow Falling on Stones (Snow)-** white she-cat (cave-guard)  
 **Rain That Passes Quickly (Rain)-** gray speckled she-cat (cave-guard)  
 **Elders:**  
 **Talon of Swooping Eagle (Talon)-** dark brown tabby tom  
 **Bird That Rides the Wind (Bird)-** gray-brown she-cat  
 **Cloud With Star in Belly (Cloud)-** pale gray she-cat

 **Cats Outside of the Tribe-**  
 **Angel-** gray she-cat with blue eyes (Kittypet)

 **Cats of Twolegplace-** (cats who live in twolegplace, outside of the Tribe's territory)  
 **Jewel-** black and white she-cat with light green eyes (Kittypet)  
 **Nepia-** brown and black tabby she-cat with light green eyes (Kittypet)  
 **Donnta-** black she-cat with white paws and light green eyes (Kittypet)  
 **Shila-** brown and black she-cat with white chest, paws, and muzzle (Kittypet)  
 **Mickey-** a grumpy and elderly black tom with yellow eyes who lives by the ancient river (Loner)

 **Pine Train Station Residents-**  
 **Residence:** A train station in downtown twolegplace.  
 **Whiskers-** tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes  
 **Pine-** white tom with ice blue eyes and long fluffy fur  
 **Little Kit-** small orange and white tabby tom with light green eyes, son of Pine  
 **Thomas-** light blue-gray tom with blue eyes  
 **Greg-** strong and big light blue-gray tom with blue eyes  
 **James-** dark ginger tom with yellow eyes and a red collar  
 **Percy-** small black and gray tom with green eyes and a green collar  
 **Toby-** brown tom with golden-yellow eyes and black paws  
 **Emily-** black she-cat with yellow eyes  
 **Flame-** flame-colored tom with amber eyes and a red collar, originally from NYC  
 **Ann-** flame-colored she-cat with yellow eyes (Claribel's sister)  
 **Claribel-** brown she-cat with amber eyes (Ann's sister)  
 **Harold-** white tom with amber eyes and a dark ginger stripe on his side  
 **Yuki-** white she-cat with blue eyes who visits the train station

 **Cats of Downtown Twolegplace-**  
 **Asher-** black tom with amber eyes, lives with housefolk originally from NYC  
 **Chase-** dark brown tom with yellow eyes, lives with housefolk originally from Oklahoma City  
 **Kisa-** blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes, lives with housefolk originally from Russia  
 **Phoenix-** light gray tom with a scar on their nose, a right ear which has a burn scar, a burn scar on their tail tip, and amber eyes, lives with housefolk originally from NYC  
 **Maple-** light brown she-cat who looks like a canada goose and has light green eyes, lives with housefolk originally from Canada

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I managed to sneak in some names related to trains, since SilverClan's territory was close to train tracks.

Also, some more fun facts:

All the cats in the Cats of Downtown Twolegplace Section come from other places.

Kisa mean kitty or kitten in Russian, a name I thought was very fitting for her. She's also a purebred Russian Blue.

Before moving to his current home with his housefolk, Chase liked watching storms. Specifically, tornadoes. Luckily he observed them from a safe distance.

Asher, Flame, and Phoenix used to all live in New York City.

Flame _does_ lives with Asher and Phoenix but really likes hanging out at the Pine Train Station. His housefolk know that he goes there a lot and don't really mind this too much, as long as he's safe when getting there and when going back home.

I don't want to reveal too much about Yuki, but she _does_ have a reason to visit the train station..she's waiting for someone who is very special to her.

* * *

 **Prologue-**

What is my story? I get asked this all the time in StarClan, along with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Sometimes I can see Feathertail, who saved the Tribe I came from. I talk to her, and ask her how things are for her. She misses her friends from the journey to the sun-drown-place, and I can relate. For seasons I've missed the tribe I was born in, I have since I left. Though there is someone else I'll always miss. Her name is Stone which Glows Bright. She's in a tribe as well, but it is different than mine. She lives in the Tribe of the Portal Keepers, and is protecting clans everywhere throughout the world. Without them, the world would be eaten by a portal or something. Sure, they might be in the early stages, but I'm sure one day, like the tribe, will have been around for generations.  
But what is _my_ story? The tale about my entire life? Well, you might as well get comfortable. You could be here a long while, for my tale is quite long.

* * *

"So, what's your story?" Firestar asked Silverstar one evening at the ancient fourtrees in StarClan.  
"Oh, Firestar. You have no idea what I have lived through."  
"I abandoned my kittypet life to become a warrior." Firestar said, "I was known as Rusty as a kittypet. But I gave it up. I wouldn't change it any other way."  
Bluestar was walking by, and saw Firestar.  
"Hello, Bluestar. How is hunting?"  
"Very good, as usual in StarClan." Bluestar replied. She noticed Silverstar next to him. "Who are you, young one? I haven't seen you before. Are you a clan cat?"  
"I am Silverstar. I was leader of SilverClan, a clan far from the lake. It was in twolegplace, like BloodClan. But we were not fierce killers. No, we were like any other clan in the lake now. We patrolled, hunted, and did every single thing normal clans do."  
Blackstar walked over, and sat down. "You must have quite a story."  
Silverstar nodded. "I knew your daughter, Leopardstar."  
"Do you visit her in her dreams?"  
Silverstar nodded once more. "Of course, and I assume you do as well."  
"Of course." Blackstar replied, "She is my daughter. How is she?"  
"Her clan is doing well. Like SkyClan, they do have daylight warriors. However, at current, they only have one. Her name is Valentine. She kept her name."  
"I remember rebuilding SkyClan." Firestar said, "It was a great quest. Sandstorm came with me, and while I was gone, Graystripe and the rest of ThunderClan dealt with foxes."  
"Sandstorm was your mate, yes?"  
Firestar nodded.  
"I can remember my mate. She's still alive, but I will wait for her and I to be together again."  
Feathertail walked by and noticed Silverstar.  
"So, you are the gray and white tom some members of endless hunting have been seeing."  
Silverstar nodded.  
"One thing hasn't been answered." Firestar said, "What is _your_ story?"  
"Well, I better start from the beginning..."  
Silverstar stretched, then he began to tell his story.  
"I was born in a tribe, the one in the mountains. It has been there for many seasons, long before your clans began and you were all born. My mother, she was a tribe cat as well, and had lived there all her life..."  
"What about your father?" Firestar asked.  
"I can't remember, Firestar. I do remember him being a gray tom, like me."


	2. Chapter 1

An flame-colored she-cat walked out of the cave.  
Gray Sky Before Dawn walked over to her.  
"Why are you not in the cave, Flame of the Sun?" Gray asked.  
"I just wanted to feel the sun on my pelt, and the mountain air..."  
"I see." Gray said.  
A sharp pain hit Flame.  
"Kits." Flame said, "I better go back into the cave."  
"No, it's too late for that. You stay here, I'll get Stoneteller."  
"Alright."  
A few moments later, Gray returned with Stoneteller, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
"It's going to be fine." Stoneteller said, "Just remain calm, and breathe."  
Flame nodded.  
"There is a kit coming." Gray said, "It's a tom."  
"That's wonderful."  
"What will you name him?" Stoneteller asked.  
Flame suddenly saw a vision of an ancient cat, hairless and blind. Right next to him was a silver rock with a shimmer. The vision faded.  
"This tom will be known as Rock with Silver Shimmer. He is named after an ancient cat, Rock."  
"It's a wonderful name for a kit." Stoneteller said. He picked up the kit and gently dropped him in front of her.  
"Thank you." Flame said.  
"It was no trouble."  
Flame picked up her newly named kit and walked with Gray and Stoneteller back into the cave.

* * *

 _Several moons later..._  
Silver was sleeping in the cave.  
"Hey, Silver!" Lark said, "Wake up!"  
"What is it, Lark?"  
"Flame says she's letting you come with her to practicing some hunting today."  
"I must have forgot."  
Silver stretched. "Oh well, best to catch up with her. Where is she now?"  
"Outside the cave, waiting for you."  
"Okay. Thanks, Lark. Tell Stormfur that I said hello."  
Lark nodded, and Silver made his way out of the cave.

* * *

"Ready to practice?" Flame asked.  
"Of course!" Silver said. He had been waiting for this day since he was born.  
"Alright. Stay close to me. You don't know what's above you. So, remember-"  
"Always keep an eye above you."  
"Very good. Have you been practicing your skills with Stormfur?"  
"Maybe." Silver said.  
"Alright. Sniff the air. What can you smell?"  
Silver sniffed. "I can smell a rabbit up ahead. I can see it."  
"Okay, then. The key is to not alert the prey. How do you do that?"  
"Like this!"  
Silver crouched low to the ground, careful not to make a sound, with Flame following in silence. There was a patch of grass hiding Silver from the rabbit.  
"Ready?" Flame said.  
Silver nodded. He got into position, and then went into an all out sprint, following the rabbit. Midway in his sprint, he realized the rabbit in front of him had stopped running. He leaped with his claws out, and landed on top of the rabbit, biting its neck.  
"I caught it, Flame! I caught it!" Silver said with the rabbit in his mouth.  
"Very good, Silver. You did well."  
"Thanks. Now let's go back to the cave and share it with the tribe."

* * *

"He caught it all by himself?" Gray asked.  
Silver dropped the rabbit. "Yup."  
"You must be proud of him, Flame." Gray said, "He's only seven moons, and yet he caught a rabbit all on his own."  
"Perhaps he'll be a prey-hunter."  
 _A prey-hunter?_ Silver thought. _I don't know..._  
He walked over to the entrance of the cave.  
 _I don't know what I want to be...do I_ have _to choose my role in the tribe?_


	3. Chapter 2

Silver was eight moons old. It was time for him to choose his destiny.  
Stoneteller called the cats for a meeting.  
"It is time for Silver to begin his training to become a prey-hunter." Stoneteller said, "Flame will train him in all the skills he needs."  
The tribe cats returned to their duties.  
"Congrats." Lark said, "You're lucky. I'm still waiting to begin _my_ training."  
The two walked out of the cave, and breathed in the mountain air.  
"So, what do you want to be when you're older?" Silver asked.  
"I don't know, Silver. Perhaps one day, I'll know the answer."

* * *

"You caught a rabbit on your first try?" A small gray tabby tom said. The stars on his pelt were very faint. "I remember when I caught a snow hare. It was _huge_!"  
"Maybe we're related." Silverstar joked, trying not to laugh. He noticed the tom's limp leg. "Your leg is limp. Just like Deadfoot's."  
"He used to be deputy of WindClan." Bluestar said to the gray tabby tom.  
"You seem familiar. What is your name? Where were you born? I can faintly smell the breeze of the mountains in your pelt."  
"My name is Jagged Peak. I was born in the mountains just like you, many season cycles ago. Some members left to find a new home, and I was one of them."  
"Jagged Peak..." Silverstar said, saying his name softly. The faint stars on his pelt shined for a few moments, then returned to their faded state.  
"You not going to stop telling your story, are you?" Jagged Peak asked. "It was getting interesting."  
Silverstar shook his head. "No, I'm not done with my story yet. I'm just trying to remember...what happened to me after all those moons. How I ended up near CatnipClan's future territory...I think I remember now. I had lived there for almost an entire year. Brook's kits were finally to-bes. I had been able to be a cave guard a few times when some of them got sick. But I decided to leave, in late newleaf I think. Something about the mountains no longer felt like home to me. Several moons before I left, I spent many nights watching the night sky, looking at the stars. I felt like they were whispering to me, telling me to go somewhere far from the mountains."

* * *

"Lark, I'm sorry. I can't stay here. My heart lies somewhere else."  
"But you promised you'd stay here! To raise our kits together! I'll come with you!"  
"No, this is a path I must alone."  
Tears fell from Lark's muzzle onto the ground. Silver was ready to leave the cave.  
"If I die before I make it to where I'm meant to be, I will still watch over our kits with you."  
Stoneteller spotted Silver ready to leave the cave.  
"Silver, are you going hunting?"  
Silver shook his head. "I'm leaving the tribe. I've always loved it here, Stoneteller. But I need to travel far from here. You understand, don't you?"  
Stoneteller nodded, his dark gray pelt blowing in the soft breeze coming in from outside.  
"Our ancestors told me this would happen some day. I know that they will watch over you and make sure you make it safely to where you need to be."  
"Thank you Stoneteller."  
Silver's mother ran over to him.  
"You're...leaving?"  
Silver nodded.  
Flame touched noses with him, whispering a goodbye in his ear.  
"Goodbye, Rock With Silver Shimmer. I will never forget you."  
The rest of the cats in the tribe watched him as he left the cave, never to return to the place of his birth.

* * *

"It was a sad day when you left us, Silver. For all of us."  
Silverstar looked up. He saw his mother, and her pelt had very faint stars.  
"This isn't StarClan! How are you able to be here?"  
"I can roam on the edges. Sometimes I'm able to roam in StarClan, like I am now. But most of the time I roam in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. I wanted to hear what happened to you after you left."  
Silverstar nodded. "You deserve to know what happened, since you stayed behind in the mountains."  
Silverstar took a deep breath, trying again to remember pieces of his past.  
"I traveled down the mountains, towards twolegplace. Along the way, I saw a gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. Her name was Angel, and she was definitely that. For a while, I stayed with her. She was owned by housefolk, safe from the hawks who flew in the sky. The hawks scared her every time they flew outside the window. But then I had to leave. I gave her a chance to come with me to a new place where we could be together. But she couldn't leave her housefolk behind, she told me that they would be very sad if she left. So I continued my journey, further away from the mountains than I had ever been before."  
He sighed. "I always wondered where she went, but now I know where she ended up. When I heard that a cat named Angel had joined CatnipClan, I knew that it was her."  
He spotted in the distance a gray she-cat coming over to him. Her long fur blowing in the gentle breeze.  
"Angelfur?"  
"So, you were a cat of the mountains? I never knew that before. I thought you were a stray. Your fur was so _dirty_!"  
"It had been raining a few days before, Angelfur. I was so focused on finding the place I had to find. At least they didn't give us collars! Those would have itched a _lot_!"  
"Well, I had one once. It gave me a horrible rash. So my housefolk stopped putting them around my neck."  
Silverstar sighed again.  
"Angelfur...I loved you. But I didn't realize until I left you behind."  
"I realized it too. I also loved you, but couldn't tell you."  
"Well, you're both here together in StarClan." Bluestar said, "That's all that matters now."  
Silverstar took a few deep breaths, then continued his story.  
"It took a few sunrises and sunsets, but soon I had made it to twolegplace. When I sniffed a Silverpath in twolegplace for the first time, the scent was new to me. I never smelled the scent of a thundersnake before, or the nearby scents of monsters. It was a horrible and stinky smell!"  
"No clan cat could forget the stink of a monster!" Angelfur said, letting out a mrrow of lauughter. Several other StarClan cats who had come to hear his story laughed along with her.  
"But then, I heard in the distance a sound I would never forget. It the sound of a thundersnake. The deep whistle frightened me, I jumped when I heard it for the first time. But it also sounded like whatever it came from had great power. The louder they were, the stronger they were! Once I watched a thundersnake pass by the Silverpath, and the long line of what was attached to it never seemed to end. I wanted to follow it, to see where it was going. But I didn't follow it. I turned around, further into twolegplace. I would never forget that day. After jumping onto the back of a sleeping monster and rested, I woke up near a place with twoleg nests. That's when I met the first kittypets I had seen since leaving Angel with her housefolk in the mountains."


	4. Chapter 3

Silver's peaceful sleep was sudddenly stopped as he woke up suddenly. He looked around, and saw more buildings.  
 _Are these...twoleg nests?_  
He hopped out of the monster, and decided to explore the different yards a little, but quickly spotted a black and white she-cat watching him from outside the window.  
 _This kittypet can't hurt me, it's inside the nest and I'm out here._  
He suddenly spotted a female twoleg kit also watching him, petting the black and white she-cat.  
Silver got close to the window so he could talk the kittypet.  
 _Maybe they know where the thundersnakes go..._  
"Hey, do you know where the thundersnakes end up?"  
The black and white she-cat shook her head.  
"Sorry, I don't. But Nepia might be able to help you. She goes outside more than I do."  
"Nepia?"  
"She's another cat who lives with me, but I have to deal with her. My housefolk got her a few years ago. Things were so peaceful before she came. Now she constantly attacks me. Anyway, my name is Jewel."  
"That's a nice name."  
"I know."  
Jewel left the window. After a few heartbeats, a brown and black she-cat came outside.  
"The thundersnakes? I hear them sometimes, but only when it's very quiet inside. Lots of strays have come here for my advice. I'm pretty smart for a kittypet, aren't I?"  
Silver was shocked that a kittypet knew what that meant.  
"How do you know...that word?" He asked.  
"The twoleg kit reads all kinds of stories about wild cats in groups living together, called clans. They call cats like me, who live with housefolk, kittypets. I don't know if they're true or not, though. But if you know what it means, maybe they _are_ real after all."  
"The thundersnakes...where do they travel to?" Silver asked.  
"I know some of them can be found past a greenleaf twolegplace, past a thunderpath where twolegs can see a river, past twoleg nests and other buildings, to a tunnel with another thunderpath. Above the tunnel is where you can find more thundersnakes. I hear cats might live there too."  
"Where is the thunderpath that will take me there?"  
"There's a monster that twolegs ride on to go places. Jump on one of those, if they let you stay. Those long blue monsters are the ones you should look for. One of them is coming right now, you should head to where it stops down by that light."  
"Thank you."  
"Jump in the back door of it. Twolegs always enter the front door instead. Just make sure no one is trying to leave the same door you're going in. Oh, and the yellow thing on the walls have to be pulled to make it stop."  
Silver nodded, and ran towards the long blue monster. The back door was open, and he leaped inside. He kept quiet and looked outside the door, seeing everything Nepia talked about. Except for the greenleaf twolegplace, which he had to look out another window to see. No one seemed to mind that he was there, and a few tried to pet him. He did his best to tolerate it, and soon it slowed to a stop. He spotted more twolegs, some of them got on. He remembered Nepia's words.  
 _This isn't the right place. Not yet._  
He waited some more, tolerating more twolegs petting him until the monster stopped again. It was very dark. He leaped outside of the back door, spotting a bird on the ground. He suddenly realized he was hungry, and pounced on the bird.  
 _You're mine, bird!_  
He bit the bird's neck, and it lied motionless.  
 _It's not a hawk, but it's something..._  
He quickly starting eating the bird, ignoring the feathers.  
Once he finished eating his meal, he ran across the thunderpath which had no monsters passing by. As soon as he made it to the other side, monsters returned to the thunderpath once more.  
He looked ahead, and ran towards a cat he could see in the distance.  
The cat he saw turned around and looked at him.  
"Who are you? I haven't seen you before."  
"My name is Silver. Is this where the thundersnakes are?"  
The white tom nodded. "My name is Pine. This thundersnake stop is named after me. Or am I named after the name of this twolegplace? Anyway, the reason for my name isn't important. Come on, I'll take you inside."  
"They _let_ you go inside?"  
"Yeah. This thundersnake stop is special, because they let cats like us live here and they give us free food! Just go in the special little door they made for us. It won't hurt you."  
Silver pawed at the small door for a few moments, before pushing himself through it. He saw twolegs of all kinds walking about, and a few stopped to pet Pine. Suddenly, a tortoiseshell she-cat walked over to them.  
"Who is this? He's doesn't live here!"  
"This is Silver. He wanted to find the thundersnake that come here."  
"Why did you want to find those? Did you lose your housefolk or something?"  
"No, it's not like that at all! It's just...they're very powerful."  
The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded. "I see. You're just visiting then. My name is Whiskers. I make sure everything around here is running smoothly. It's actually the job of those twolegs to do that, but I have to be sure that this place stays cat-friendly for everyone here. If they started to kick us out, we wouldn't have anywhere to go."  
She ficked her tail forward, and more cats appeared, standing behind her.  
"Do they all live here with you?"  
Whiskers nodded, pointing with her tail to a small orange and white tabby tom. "This kit is Pine's son. His name is Little Kit. Pine named him after his small size, in the hopes that he would become a strong cat one day."  
Little Kit's tail flicked in annoyance, his light green eyes showing his fury. "I don't really like my name, though. I've asked him to change it, but I can't do anything to change it now."  
"Other cats might think that you are not as strong as you really are with a name like that." Silver replied, "You could use that as an advantage, showing them your true strength in a battle."  
Whiskers' eyes widened, shaking her head. " _Battle_? Why would he need to do that? There's enough food for everyone here to eat, and the twolegs chase the fierce cats who try and harm us away."  
"I'm not so sure about that, Whiskers." Pine said to Whiskers, "Remember when that black she-cat came here and attacked that white she-cat who always comes here? If the twoleg hadn't showed up, she would have died from her wounds."  
"White she-cat? You are you talking about?" Silver asked.  
Whiskers pointed her tail at the white she-cat was beginning to sit down, her eyes fixed on the thundersnakes that passed by.  
"That's Yuki. Her housefolk went onto one of those thundersnakes during a snowy day...but he never returned. She keeps waiting for him, but after _this_ long...I don't think her housefolk is coming back."  
 _I kind of feel bad for her...even though she's a kittypet._  
"Should I go and talk to her?" He asked.  
"You can talk, but don't block her view of the thundersnakes. She gets really upset if someone does that."  
Silver nodded, and walked over to the white she-cat.  
"Hi there. I hear you visit this place every day. Is that true?" He asked her.  
She stopped looking at the thundersnakes to look at him and nodded silently.  
"It was a very cold and snowy night. I was only a little kitten back then."

* * *

The cold of winter never seemed to have ever been more cold than it was that very night. A little white kitten wandered endlessly. The fierce winds made the snowflakes hit the little kitten's face. She shivered from the cold, and tried to keep warm.  
Those efforts were useless in the falling snow. A man walks outside and spots the kitten on the ground.  
 _"Oh, you poor thing! I better bring you inside."_  
He gently picked up the kitten with his hands, putting them in a small hat they had been wearing.  
"I'm cold..." The kitten cried.  
The man did not understand feline tongue. He comforted the little kitten, and started to walk back inside to his home.  
 _"It's okay, little one. I'll keep you nice and warm from the cold,_ Yuki _."_

* * *

"We didn't used to live here, me and my housefolk. We lived somewhere else, where in the yard stood a beautiful pink tree, and petals would always fall from it after the cold season left. The cats there spoke another tongue than they do here. A similar one, but slightly different."  
Her voice seemed full of happiness, but the happiness from her voice slowly began to fade as she continued to speak.  
"We went everywhere together. Every day he would go onto the thundersnake and I would wait for him to come back. But one cold snowy day, he didn't come back. I'm still waiting for him."  
"How long...have you waited for him?" He asked softly.  
"I've waited for two years now. Why hasn't he come back yet? Does he not love me anymore?"  
"I may not know much about twolegs, but I know that they love the cats they care for very much." Silver replied.  
"You know, most cats would have already left me alone. You're the first to have actually listened my story."  
"Well, I'm not like those cats. I have my own stories to tell. Do you know about the mountains?" He asked.  
"I've seen mountains. It was before me and my housefolk moved here, though. They were very tall and they had snow on them all the time. They also had other trains there, too..."  
She looked once more at a thundersnake which had stopped, and twolegs were entering and leaving it. She then sighed as the thundersnake started to leave.  
"None of them were him...maybe he missed it."  
She spotted something and sighed once more.  
"That was supposed to have been his! He's supposed to be here!"  
She shook her head in frustration, and started to walk away.  
"Wait! What do you mean?" He asked.  
"He always came when all those monsters flooded the thunderpaths." Whiskers said, surprising both of them when she spoke. "Twolegs call this time of day rush hour. They're all in a rush to go home."  
"And I'll do the same." Yuki said.  
Silver watched as the white she-cat crossed a thunderpath, and kept watching until he couldn't see her anymore.  
"Where did she go?" He asked Whiskers.  
"The park that's in twolegplace. Not this one, but the one those long blue monsters always come from and travel back to every day."  
"You mean the one with the greenleaf twolegplace?" Silver said.  
Whiskers nodded. "Exactly. She refuses to go to her old home, and says that it reminds her of _him_ too much."  
"So, are you planning to stay the night here?" Pine asked.  
Silver nodded. "I'll probably stay here, until I figure out where I'm supposed to be."  
Whiskers put a single paw in a cat sized door.  
"Come inside, they're making dinner for us!"  
Silver shook his head. "I already had something earlier. Besides, I prefer to sleep under the stars.  
"Okay, then. See you around."  
He watched as many cats entered, smelling what was the scent of kittypet food from inside. Ignoring the scent, he leaped onto the roof of the building and looked up at the stars.  
"Where am I supposed to go?" He asked the stars aloud.  
There was no answer. He sighed, but then suddenly felt very tired and fell asleep.

* * *

Silver looked around, smelling the scents of all the seasons at once. It somewhat overwhelmed him. He saw stars float down, and a white she-cat came towards him.  
"Are you...a StarClan cat?" He asked. He faintly remembered Stormfur telling him about his days in the clans, how StarClan watched over them on their journey to the lake, but he had decided to stay behind.  
The white she-cat nodded to him. "I roam in both StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting. I come to you with a message."  
"A message...from _StarClan_?" He said, "You must have the wrong cat."  
She shook her head. "Your name is Silver, isn't it?"  
His blood froze into ice.  
"Yes, it is." He replied nervously, "What is the message you have for me?"  
She pointed with her tail at the moon. "It's a half moon tonight, and the medicine cats of the clans will share tongues with cats who roam in StarClan. And seasons ago, I saw a vision my ancestors from the Tribe of Endless Hunting sent me. They told me of a place where there were no mountains, but instead was a new home for the cats who chose to leave. And those cats who left made it there, except for a few..."  
She looked up at the moon once more before looking at Silver and continuing to speak. "It is your choice of you wish to live, but never forget where you came from."  
Behind the cat in front of him, Silver saw mostly faded spirits of StarClan cats from long ago. A few of them had brightly shining stars.  
"There's so many of you here!" Silver said, "What are your names?"  
A brown she-cat spoke first. "I am Wind, the first leader of WindClan. We are the fastest cats, swift enough to catch rabbits."  
The next voice came from a light gray tom, who had ice blue eyes.  
"I am Skystar, first leader of SkyClan. We are great climbers, and can leap through the trees in the forest."  
"Why are you here?" Silver asked the starry cats.  
"You are a distant descendant of WindClan and SkyClan. The blood of these clans runs through you." The white she-cat replied.  
The brown she-cat spoke once more. "Seasons ago, your mother's ancestors came to the mountains. They were WindClan cats, but they were the swiftest prey-hunters the tribe had seen A few of them even became cave guards. It was long before SkyClan had left the forest. Some left, only to bring more WindClan cats back with them, wishing to join the tribe. I can even remember some cats in the very early days of WindClan going to join the tribe."  
"The same happened to some cats in SkyClan when they left the place they had traveled to after leaving the forest, a few of them joined the tribe all those seasons ago." Skystar added, "They were also good prey-hunters. But even I remember only a few cats who traveled to the mountains."  
"You are not the only cat with more than one clan in your blood. There are others not far away...and you don't have to look far." The white she-cat said.  
The faintest StarClan cats had now faded away, except for the first StarClan cat he had seen. She touched noses with him and then whispered softly into his ear as they began to fade away.  
"The sound of the thundersnakes echoes through all their hearts..."  
Slowly, Silver became aware of a familar sound. He felt the scents of all the seasons fade away, except those of the time of freed water. The sound echoed again, but louder. It was enough to wake him up. He quickly kept himself from falling of the roof, and then leaped over a fence where the sound had come from. He looked around, and spotted a Silverpath. In the moonlight, it appeared to be shining brightly. He heard echoing sound from the thundersnake once more that was now far away.  
"So _this_ must be my destiny..." He thought aloud, "But are we a _tribe_ , or a _clan_?"  
He looked up at the moon, and saw a vision of the brown she-cat and the light-gray tom from his dream. A soft breeze hit his pelt, and he knew that he had been given his answer.  
 _We will be_ SilverClan _...my clan._

* * *

"You started a clan without a _deputy_?" Angelfur said, "And you didn't have a medicine cat either?"  
"Relax, Angelfur." Firestar replied, "I had to rebuild SkyClan, and eventually I found the three who would be the leader, deputy, and the medicine cat."  
"I was actually getting to the part where I found the clan's first deputy and medicine cat, Angelfur."  
Angelfur's tail drooped. "Sorry."  
Silverstar licked behind Angelfur's ears. "It's okay. Now, where were we?"  
"The deputy and medicine cat." Angelfur said quickly.  
Silverstar nodded. "SilverClan had begun, and it was a clan of _one_. But it wouldn't stay that way forever..."


	5. Chapter 4

Silver awoke from his sleep on the roof as he heard the cry of a twoleg kit.  
 _"Mommy, look at the kitty all the way up there!"_  
He flicked his tail in annoyance. _How could those kittypets live here with all the twolegs and eat weird tasting food?_  
He spotted a white tom with his son, practicing their pouncing on a stick.  
"Let's practice on this stick. Try not to let it know you're there."  
 _I better teach them how it's done._  
He sat in behind the stick as a bird quickly flew by him.  
"Nice work." He said to the two cats, "But to hunt your prey, you have to keep your tail still."  
"We're not hunting, we're _pouncing_!" Little Kit said.  
"Pouncing is the first step towards hunting. And if you can pounce really good, you can try it on _real_ prey!"  
"But I _like_ the food the twolegs give us!" Little Kit cried, "And if you do catch something when hunting, you have to rip it open to eat it. That's _gross_!"  
He stuck out his tongue in disgust at the thought.  
"But if these twolegs weren't here, it's either hunt for your food, search in the leftovers not far from here, or find a new home with housefolk." Silver said, flicking his tail.  
"I tried a mouse once, Little Kit, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."  
"I just caught one, Little Kit." Whiskers said, placing it in front of him. "Here, you can have it."  
Little Kit sniffed the mouse but stuck out his tongue again.  
"But it had to be _killed_ to be eaten!" Little Kit cried.  
"Think of it this way." Silver said, "What do the mice eat?"  
"I don't know. Uh...plants I guess."  
"And who eats the mouse?"  
"The ones who don't have a home, who have to hunt for their food." Little Kit said softly, "It's either the mouse or nothing at all."  
His words surprised Silver.  
"For a very young kit, you sure know a lot about the world."  
"Well, I was taught by Whiskers about most things, along with my father. But Whiskers has seen something that she can't seem to tell me about. But she sometimes yells about it in her nightmares..."  
Whiskers appeared to overhear him, swishing her tail for a few moments.  
"Things _changed_ after that day, Little Kit. That's all you have to understand. You're too young to hear the _other_ stories..."  
"I'm not _that_ young, and I'm going to have to hear them someday!"  
Whiskers and Pine looked at each other, slowly shaking their heads. But Whiskers walked over to them, and lied down onto the ground.  
"This happened long before you were born, Little Kit. And probably long before you were born too, Silver. I remember what things were like before...Twolegs would sometimes travel there for a 'vacation' and see these very tall buildings, taller than the ones here. They were so high that they seemed to touch the sky. No one thought that anyone could destroy them enough to make them fall. But they did..."  
Little Kit gasped in shock. "How did they fall?"  
"Something from the sky hit them, and they started fires on the buildings themselves. Some twolegs were trapped there. A few managed to escape, but others never made it out alive. It took a long time, but the buildings eventually did fall to the ground."  
"It won't happen here, right?" Little Kit asked.  
Whiskers shook her head. "It's a lot less likely here, Little Kit. We're safe here, I promise."  
After that, Whiskers gently began to groom Little Kit's head.  
"Hey, Pine. Can I speak with you?" Silver asked.  
Pine nodded silently. "Of course."  
Silver had Pine follow him to the spot where Yuki normally waited for her housefolk, but she had not yet come.  
"It's not sunhigh yet, but it's close." Pine said to Silver, "We better make it quick, she's probably on her way here."  
"I know your way of life is very different than what mine used to be, and it's still different than the one I have now. But what do you think about being...a deputy?"  
"You mean...the cat who _leads_ the place when Whiskers is _gone_? I already do that sometimes, but it's usually when she's sick."  
"Yes, a deputy. But Whiskers isn't going to be the leader. _I_ will."  
Pine softly gasped in shock, but stayed calm. "But what will we be leading?"  
"A clan. A group of cats living together. A clan that will hunt for their meals and defending their territory from anyone who wishes to take it away."  
"But what will our clan name be?"  
"I have already decided. We will be _SilverClan_."  
Pine nodded. "A fitting name indeed. But where are we going to find our territory? And what about my _son_?"  
"Your son will join our clan, as an apprentice. And our clan's territory? We're already _sitting_ on it."  
Pine flicked his tail, and his son ran over to him.  
"Little Kit, we're going to be part of a clan now. We'll learn how to hunt." Pine said calmlly to his son.  
Silver stood at the spot where Yuki normally waited for her housefolk. He had Pine and Little Kit stand in front of him.  
"Pine, would you get the other cats?"  
Pine nodded, and Silver patiently waited until he returned.  
"What's this about a clan?" Whiskers asked.  
"It's a part of who we are now." Little Kit replied, "We shall be members of SilverClan!"  
"He is right." Pine said, nodding in agreement.  
"As leader of SilverClan, I welcome you all as my clanmates. Pine, from this moment forward, you will be the deputy of SilverClan."  
"Little Kit, it is time for you to become the clan's first apprentice."  
Little Kit quickly flicked their tail "Could I just...keep my name?"  
Silver nodded. "Pine is keeping his name, so I don't any harm in that. Pine shall remain your mentor."  
Silver then spotted a white tom, whispering to someone who wasn't there.  
"I shall be the healer of this clan!" Harold said, "But I will not keep my old name. You may give me a name that suits me best."  
Silver nodded. "Very well. From this moment forward, you shall be known as Redpaw. At half moon, you shall speak with our clan's ancestors. Welcome, Redpaw!"  
"Redpaw!" Little Kit said, "Redpaw!"  
Pine nodded, and within a few heartbeats everyone chanted his new name.  
"Redpaw! Redpaw!"  
"But where are we to go?" Redpaw asked to a cat who wasn't there.  
The ground began to shake, and a big monster came towards them.  
"Everyone, get towards the building's entrance!" Whiskers said.  
Silver turned around, and saw the monster make a hole in the ground, and then a big tree was put in the hole. Twolegs then gently filled the hole back in. A pink petal fell from the tree onto his nose.  
Redpaw gasped. "Their whispers are stronger within this tree! It is a sign. We are meant to be here, as SilverClan!"  
Most of the cats were confused for a moment, but the starry cat in front of them snapped them out of their confusion.  
"Redpaw is right. The clan belongs here." Windstar said.  
A white she-cat touched noses with Redpaw. "And we'll be here always to guide your pawsteps."  
Silver spotted the white she-cat and didn't recognize her.  
 _It's not the she-cat from my dream..._  
"Silver, this is my daughter, Mothflight. She was the first medicine cat in the clans."  
Mothflight whispered softly into Silver's ear.  
"You are my distant descendant, because Windstar is my mother."  
Silver nodded silently. "Cats of SilverClan, we must all abandon the soft ways that you have known all your life."  
Mothflight nodded, and she and her mother's spirits faded away as they rose towards the sky.  
Silver let his claws touch the ground, and he slashed the collar around Pine's neck. The collar slid onto the ground.  
"That collar was starting to itch." Pine said with a _mrrow_ of laughter.  
Silver then walked over to Redpaw, and did the same to the collar around their neck.  
Whiskers flicked her ear. "So from now on, we have to _hunt_ for our food?"  
Silver nodded.  
"I'm pretty good at catching mice." Whiskers replied, "Twolegs here really like it when they see me hunt them down. Toby's also good at catching mice."  
Silver nodded once more. "Then it's time for Toby to begin training his first apprentice."  
He spotted a small black and gray tom and called him and Toby forward.  
"Toby, what is this cat's name?" He asked the brown tom.  
"This is Percy." Toby replied.  
"Percy, it is time to begin your training as an apprentice. Your mentor will be Toby."  
Like before, the clan chanted Percy's name now that he was a part of the clan.  
"What's going on?"  
Silver turned around, and saw Yuki who was a little confused.  
"We're part of SilverClan now." Silver said, "Would you like to join us?"  
Yuki quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. My housefolk is still going to come back someday. If I join you guys, he won't know who I am anymore and might not be able to find me."  
She watched the thundersnakes pass by.  
"But I do like the fact that you care about me. But I'm fine to continue waiting here on my own."  
Silver sighed, but then saw a leaf fall from the tree. It appeared to shine as bright as the sun, but it was as cold as snow when it touched his nose.  
"It's another sign." Redpaw said softly, running over to Silver. "There is another way for her to be in our clan. She can join the clan activities during the day, and leave at night. A warrior of daylight."  
"Well, what do you think Yuki?" Silver asked the white she-cat.  
Her blue eyes shined brightly. "I can be in your clan and still keep watch for him?"  
Silver nodded.  
"Then I'll do it. But I wish to keep my old name, just in case he comes back for me."  
Yuki stood in front in Silver as he spoke.  
"Yuki, it is time to begin your training as an apprentice. _I_ will be your mentor."

* * *

"She didn't want to join as full member of the clan...even though her housefolk was probably _dead_?" Angelfur said, shaking her head in confusion, "Kittypets can be very mousebrained sometimes!"  
Silverstar nodded. "She wanted to keep waiting for him. Nothing was stopping her from joining the clan full time except herself. All she had to do was accept that he was gone. But nothing seemed to prove that was actually dead. So she continued to watch the thundersnakes."  
"So what about that blue-gray tom? Did he get a mentor?" Angelfur asked.  
Silverstar nodded once more. "Thomas got two cats to mentor him instead of just one. They insisted on it, saying that he needed an extra cat to keep on eye on his training. I couldn't say no to them. After all, I wanted all the apprentices to get the best possible training to be warriors. And if that's what had to be done for him, then there was no reason to argue over it."  
"What about the other members of the clan? How did _they_ join?" Firestar asked.  
"Well, Flame joined after watching our clan activities for a few days. He was worried that we would attack him, but we were not foxhearted rogues! He joined us as another warrior of daylight, just like Yuki. By then, our clan had changed. Thomas didn't wear his old collar, not anymore. Soon more cats would join us, who used to live far from our clan's territory..."


	6. Chapter 5

"Silver, I have some cats I would like you to meet." Flame said one morning to the SilverClan leader.  
"Rogues?" He asked.  
"No, not at all. They are kittypets, and they live with me and our housefolk."  
A black tom with amber eyes stepped forward, his eyes shining and full of courage.  
"This is Asher. He and I used to live in another home with the same housefolk. He was just a young kit when he joined our home."  
"I'm willing to join your clan, and leave my housefolk behind for good."  
Silver nodded. "You are free to join us as an apprentice."  
"Silver...there's one more cat still here you haven't met yet."  
The light gray tom stayed hidden, and Silver saw them shake their head.  
"Come on, it's okay." Flame said, "Silver's a great leader of SilverClan. He won't be afraid of you."  
Slowly the light gray tom showed himself to Silver. He gasped in shock, but did his best to stay calm as he saw the black scars on his tail tip and his right ear, and the scratch on his nose.  
"Oh my StarClan! Who did that to you?"  
"No one did. It was the flames and debris."  
"What flames?"  
"When I was very little during a peaceful morning, I heard the loudest sound that I'll never forget. Then one of the twoleg buildings were on fire. All the twolegs around me kept watching it. I don't know why they did, but then it happened again. Something went into it, and it came from the sky. Eventually, the buildings both came falling down, and pieces of it went everywhere. I got trapped in the flames that were still burning, and something had scratched my nose. After that, I remember trying to get someone to help me. Someone did, but back then I wasn't sure if even I was going to live. That's how I got my name. They named me Phoenix because I had _survived_."  
The light gray tom's tail swished back and forth quickly.  
"I can still see them...all the flames are around us and will burn our pelts!" He gasped. He then fell to the ground as their body began to shake. Flame did his best to comfort Phoenix by licking his head gently with his tongue.  
"It's okay, Phoenix. There's no flames here. We're all safe."  
Phoenix nodded nervously, and closed his eyes.  
"He'll be okay. He just needs to relax for a while."  
Phoenix nodded in agreement. "He's right. We just need to find her. She'll keep us safe."  
"Phoenix, I'm here. That's all that matters now."  
Flame spotted a twoleg walking by with something in their paws. He leaped and knocked it out of their paw, and water came out and hit Phoenix's pelt. The twoleg was a bit annoyed, but picked the object up from the ground and walked away.  
"The flames...they've put them out."  
Flame noddded. "Yes, the fire is over now."  
Phoenix blinked a few times and looked at Silver.  
"Hello there. What's your name?" Phoenix asked.  
"My name is Silver. You have shown great potential to be a warrior just like your friend Flame here."  
Asher ran to the tree where a white she-cat had watched everything happen. She appeared to have either fallen asleep or fainted from the shock.  
"Redpaw! Yuki needs some poppy seeds!"  
Redpaw ran over to Yuki's side, poppy seeds carefully in their paws.  
"While he's taking care of her, I think it's time for you all to become part of the clan."  
Asher and Phoenix nodded. Silver went to stand in front of the tree and began to speak.  
"Let all those who are old enough to chase their prey gather to hear my words."  
Within a few heartbeats most of the clan was there to listen. Silver spotted Flame leading Asher and Phoenix towards him.  
"These two kittypets who live with twolegs have decided to abandon their soft way of life in exchange for a life in SilverClan. I have decided to accept their request."  
He looked at Asher, whose amber eyes were shining brightly with courage once more. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Smokepaw. Your mentor will be Whiskers. I hope Whiskers will pass down all she knows on to you."  
He then looked at Phoenix, standing nervously next to the newly named apprentice Smokepaw.  
"Phoenix, you have shown bravery and courage during your short time that you have already spent here. From this moment forward, you will be known as Pigeonpaw. Your mentor will be Flame. I hope Flame can help you be the best warrior that you can be."  
"Whiskers and Flame, teach your new apprentices well."  
Smokepaw and Pigeonpaw touched noses with their new mentors, and the clan called out their new names.  
"Smokepaw! Pigeonpaw! Smokepaw! Pigeonpaw!"

* * *

"Silverstar, Pigeonpaw wasn't just an apprentice you know. He fought so hard just to stay alive." A voice said afar.  
"How do you know Pigeonpaw?" Silverstar asked without looking behind him.  
The ginger tom revealed himself. He had the faint scent of smoke and fires on his pelt.  
"I rescued him from death, and saved him instead of myself. And StarClan saw how I lost my own life to protect a kit in need, an important part of the warrior code. Though at the time, I was a kittypet, living with housefolk who always had the faint scent of smoke on them from their job. I didn't know it, but I felt like I needed to go there and help. I didn't know my fate, but now I am able to watch him from the stars. Before I died, I told him that I would raise him. But my mate was able to do that without me, along with raising Flame, our only son. But we might be in different skies, because I still haven't seen her."  
"It was not the way you planned to die, but one worthy of a warrior." Bluestar said.  
"We should return to the story, Silverstar." Angelfur said.  
Silverstar nodded. "Of course. Time passed, as it always did. Leaf-fall brought the beginning of cold nights, and Redpaw got his full name as a medicine cat. He was given the name Redstripe, after the stripe on his pelt. And as the weather got colder, Yuki took less and less time to get to our camp every day. When the first snowfall of leaf-bare came, Yuki decided to stay in the camp for the night. She asked me about StarClan and I told her how the stars were the cats from long ago who lived in clans far from our territory. I told her about the clans who lived in the forest and moved to the lake. She and I became close, but she was still loyal to her housefolk, even into her final moments of life. The night was so cold that we could see our breath as the snow was softly falling. Little did I know it would time for me to say goodbye to her."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The name for the ginger tom who saved Pigeonpaw as a kit is Ember. His mate's name is Rose, and she's a fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes. Both Ember and Rose are the father of Flame, and the foster parents of Pigeonpaw.


	7. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you want to stay in the camp tonight?" Silver asked the white she-cat.  
She nodded. "Of course. I just want to say goodbye to my old life."  
" _Goodbye?_ Why would you do that, Yuki?"  
"I'm going to stay in the camp every night from now on. But would you like to sleep with me, Silver? It's very cold tonight, and I would enjoy the company."  
Silver nodded. "I don't see why not. Let's sleep under the petal tree."  
Yuki slowly made her way under the tree, resting where she could see a thundersnake pass by. Silver lied down to rest beside her.  
Snowflakes fell onto their pelts, but Yuki didn't seem to mind.  
"The snow is so beautiful."  
"It is."  
The two of them were quiet for a few heartbeats, silently watching the snow fall to the ground together.  
"You know what, Silver? Being here reminds me of when my housefolk rescued me from the cold as a kit. It's almost like that very night again...but this time, he's not here."  
"But I'm here, Yuki. We're here together now, and that's all that matters."  
Yuki nodded silently, then rested her head onto her paws.  
"This snow is so cold...I'll go numb and not feel anything at all. And I could just keep watching the snow silently fall onto us. Maybe if we just stay still, we could freeze onto a growing pink petal and spread memories of happiness and joy as the cold fades into the warming seasons."  
Silver started to nod, but then stopped to look at Yuki.  
"Yuki...you're _already_ spreading happiness. You bring it to everyone _everywhere_ you go."  
Yuki did not respond. She instead looked ahead at a thundersnake which was stopping at the station. Silver looked as well, and spotted a twoleg man walk out of the station.  
"Yuki!"  
Tears fell down Yuki's face. Silver looked at Yuki's housefolk, and saw that they also had tears in their eyes.  
 _They're so happy to see each other again..._  
"I kept waiting for you forever...Now I don't have to wait anymore. We can finally be together again." Yuki said.  
"Yuki, wait!" Silver called.  
Yuki relaxed and closed her eyes. Silver then saw her spirit in front of him, her pelt full of stars. She began walking to her housefolk but then stopped and looked back at Silver.  
"Thank you giving me so much kindness, Silver. I don't know how to repay you...but now I'm with my housefolk again. From now on, we will _always_ be together."  
Silver watched as Yuki ran towards her housefolk, and was held in their arms. He heard her housefolk speak to her softly, but in a different tongue than the twolegs Silver had seen around him use.  
"Yuki...I'm sorry."  
Yuki looked at him and began to purr softly. Silver watched as Yuki was put down by her former housefolk and then they both faded away together, walking side by side.  
"Goodbye Yuki." Silver said to Yuki's now dead body. "You could have been a great warrior, living alongside me in SilverClan. We were very close...how could you choose to leave me?"  
Sliver closed his eyes, and stayed beside Yuki's body as he fell asleep.

* * *

Sunlight hit Silver's eyes, but then the sunlight was blocked by a shadow. It was the hand of a twoleg. He quickly stood up and saw them pick up Yuki's body.  
"Wait, where are you taking her?"  
One of the twolegs tried petting him to comfort him, but then placed a statue that looked just like her at the same spot she had always waited in.  
"It's a statue to honor her for her loyalty." Whiskers explained, "There is no better way I could think of to honor her than the way they the twolegs are now."

* * *

"A few sunrises later, they came back with her body in the resting bed thing she would be buried in. They put another statue next to the one they had added a few sunrises eariler, which was one of her old housefolk holding her in their arms. Within that statue, I would later learn were the ashes of her housefolk. The twolegs there let me say goodbye to Yuki one final time, and then buried her under the statue. I could sense Yuki and her housefolk watching that day. And with every newleaf, I knew that for the rest of my life, the pink petal tree would always help me remember her. I'm sure she missed me here in StarClan, and wanted me to be with her. But I know that we're both in StarClan now. But I still haven't seen her here, and I just want to see her again!"  
The scent of leaf-bare hit Silverstar's pelt. He turned his head and gasped in shock.  
"Yuki! Oh, Yuki...It's so nice to see you again."  
Yuki nodded. "Same to you too, Silverstar."  
Yuki sat beside Angelfur and spoke to him. "Go on, then. I want to hear the rest of your story. I've told you my story...now it's your turn for you to tell me your own. I've already heard about the mountains, and how you lived with Angelfur when she was a kittypet, and living at the thundersnake station when I was still alive. But what happened _after_ I left you? What happened to the clan?"  
"In early greenleaf, Whiskers had died overnight. I managed to understand some of what the twolegs were saying, and found out that her heart somehow had failed. By then though, Whiskers had begun training an unofficial apprentice in secret, which shortly afterward was discovered by the twolegs and named Whiskers Two. They stayed behind, living as a kittypet. She reminded me of Whiskers every time I looked at her. After all, she was a tortoiseshell. She told me that Whiskers had rescued her as a kit in newleaf many seasons ago."  
He sighed, flicking his tail. "The very night Whiskers died, the stars wouldn't stop whispering to me. They were telling me that our clan had to find a new home. I tried to ignore them, but their whispers became so strong that I couldn't sleep. I knew then that our clan had no choice but to go to a new home. We traveled at dawn, when there were the fewest amount of monsters. Along the way, we had more cats join our clan. There was Maple, a cat who at first we confused for a goose, which is why we named her Goosepaw. Then there was a kit from a place where the weather was mostly cold all the time, who joined our clan as an apprentice. I decided to name her Puddlepaw."  
Silverstar sensed that Whiskers was nearby.  
"Whiskers?" He called.  
Whiskers walked over to Silverstar, and the two of them nuzzled each other.  
"It's so great to see you again." Whiskers said, "And I'm glad that my apprentice is doing well in twolegplace."  
"You've visited your apprentice?" He asked.  
Whiskers nodded silently. "I lived a very long life, Silverstar. But I didn't know whether I would go to StarClan or not. After all, I had never seen any StarClan cats in my dreams, until I was very close to the end of my life. They told me that I would be able to walk in their skies, and that was enough for me to accept my death. I felt pain in my chest, but it slowly faded away. My apprentice found me dying and wanted to know what was wrong. I told her that her training was now finished. Now all the twolegs had to do was find her. It wasn't too hard for them. She stayed by my side and never left it for very long until she was found."  
Whiskers then sat beside Yuki, and remained silent.  
Silverstar began to speak once more. "As we continued our journey, more cats decided to join us. Chase had been a kittypet, living in the countryside. But his housefolk had a few seasons ago decided to move to the city. He joined our clan as Sootpaw, and quickly became a warrior. He chose his warrior name in honor of a Twoleg that had died in a storm in the countryside where he used to live."  
Silverstar then remembered his warrior ceremony.

* * *

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sootpaw-"  
Sootpaw raised a single paw.  
"If it is okay with you, _I_ would like to choose my name."  
Silver nodded. "Of course. I know you'll choose a good name."  
"I choose the warrior name of Sootwhisker, in honor of a Twoleg who died in a storm in the countryside where I used to live. I will always remember his bravery and courage of his final moments from the stories I was told about him as a kit."  
A few cats stayed silent for a few moments, with Pigeonclaw being the first to call out his warrior name.  
"Sootwhisker! Sootwhisker!"

* * *

"Some thought that choosing a name in honor of a Twoleg was a little odd. But some of them remembered how Yuki kept her name because of her loyalty to her own Twoleg, and knew that Sootwhisker was still a warrior. Not long after his vigil, he found a mate who joined our clan as Softflower, who was expecting his kits. Wildstorm also joined our clan, a former loner and a close friend of Sootwhisker when he had lived in the countryside. Wildstorm also brought Snowpaw into the clan, who had been Sootwhisker's firstborn son. It was Sootwhisker who chose to mentor his own son."  
"What about that elder in the clan, Mickey?" Whiskers asked.  
"He had lived near that river his whole life. He kept his name, but brought his knowledge."  
"How did your clan make it to their new home?" Yuki asked.  
"We passed by many long blue monsters. Some beeped at us, and others just stayed mostly silent as they traveled on the thunderpath. We arrived into the twolegplace and found a group of cats who had started a clan of their own."  
"That's _my_ clan!" Angelfur said, swishing her tail with excitement.  
Silverstar nodded. "Yes Angelfur, it was CatnipClan. You had just become a warrior back then, but we found our new home a few sunrises later. Shortly afterward, I went to get my nine lives in Jewel Cave. Not long afterwards, I found our new home. It was near the Silverpath. No one had claimed the territory yet, but by then we had to deal with the other clans for the first time since we had arrived."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Time to answer more questions!

Today's question comes from a recent reviewer for this story, who asked if the cats knew about 9/11.

 **Answer:** Certain cats know about it because they were in New York City when it happened (like Ember, Flame, Smokepaw, and Pigeonpaw) or they found out about it because they understood some of the words twolegs were saying (like Whiskers). So not _all_ of the cats know about it.

 **Other Stuff:**

Pigeonpaw is now a warrior known as Pigeonclaw, who is the same cat that appears in this chapter. He has a torn right ear now.

The warrior names for Smokepaw, Puddlepaw, Goosepaw, and Snowpaw are Smokeflight, Puddlemist, Goosewing, and Snowsong. Pigeonclaw was the mentor of Puddlemist, and Smokeflight was the mentor of Goosewing.

For the brief period of time that Puddlepaw was in the clan as a kit, her name was Puddlekit.

Before I forget to mention it, Softflower is a light brown she-cat with light green eyes, and Snowpaw, who is Sootwhisker's firstborn son, is a white tom with soft fluffy fur and bright blue eyes.

Here's the names and descriptions of the kits belonging to Sootwhisker and Softflower.

Sandkit is a small brown tom with yellow eyes. Sweetkit is a cream she-cat with light green eyes. Finally, Whitekit is a cream and white she-cat with blue eyes. They are all now apprentices at this point in the story, with Sootwhisker being the mentor of Whitepaw, Softflower being the mentor of Sweetpaw, and Wildstorm being the mentor of Sandpaw.


	8. Chapter 7

"Silverstar, we caught the scent of a rogue near our territory." Pine said.  
Silverstar's blood began to freeze, and his fur started to stand up.  
I thought this place was safe for us. I guess I was wrong.  
"Where is this rogue?" He demanded, swishing his tail quickly on the ground.  
"Near the forest." Pine replied, "Not far from the camp."  
"Well, one rogue isn't too much of a problem." Silverstar said, "All we have to do is increase the patrols and clearly mark our borders. And if that rogue shows up-"  
"Silverstar." Flame said softly, "It's not just _one_ cat. It appears to be a _group_ of rogues."  
Silverstar then stood up, and flicked his tail.  
"We must deal with these rogues at once." Silverstar hissed, "Bring your apprentices with you. I'd like to try and talk with them."

* * *

"This is the spot." Pine said, sniffing the air. "The forest scent is everywhere here."  
Silverstar nodded, then flicked one of his ears. He heard the sounds of other cats.  
"This must the rogues." Flame said, "Shall we attack them now?"  
Silverstar shook his head. "I'll pretend that I'm a loner, and hopefully they'll choose not to attack. But if they do..."  
He pointed with his tail at Little Kit. "Little Kit, you're fast. If I give the signal, run to the camp as fast as you can and bring some cats back here to fight.  
Little Kit nodded silently. "Yes, Silverstar!"  
"Here goes. Everyone stay here, in the bushes."  
Everyone nodded, and Silverstar slowly walked out of the bush. The cats had not heard him. He did his best to get a closer look, and spotted a black tom and a black she-cat.  
"Are you sure you don't want to be my apprentice?"  
"I'm pretty sure what _I_ want to be, Brightpelt."  
Silverstar did his best not to gasp in shock upon hearing the names of one the cats.  
 _They have warrior names!_ Silverstar thought. _They wouldn't have names like those if they were kittypets. Unless..._  
He slowly took a few more pawsteps, but tripped, falling onto a pile of leaves, which had fallen during the previous leaf-fall.  
"Oh mouse-dung! That was our pile of leaves!" Brightpelt cried.  
"It's okay, Brightpelt. I'm sure you can find some more, and they'll heal the cat just the same."  
"I guess so." Brightpelt said, and then sighed.  
The two cats looked at Silverstar, and the blood in Silverstar's body began to freeze.  
"Looks like we have ourselves a cat who's wandered into our territory!" Brightpelt said, "He must not realize the border that he's crossed."  
"Should we take him to our leader, Brightpelt?" The black she-cat asked.  
"No, Holly _paw_. He's just a loner or some kittypet who doesn't know about the borders us _wild_ cats have. I'm sure we can just leave him alone."  
 _Hollypaw. That's a name an_ apprentice _would have! These_ must _be clan cats!_  
Silverstar sighed in relief. "So, you _won't_ kill me?"  
The cat named Brightpelt shook his head. "No. Not unless we're told _otherwise_."  
"If you're not living with twolegs, then what kind of cats _are_ you?"  
"We're _clan_ cats." Hollypaw said, swishing her tail, revealing her white tail tip.  
"Clan cats!" Silverstar gasped, "But from _which_ clan?"  
"The clan of shadows." Brightpelt said, his amber eyes shining. "We are from _Dark_ Clan."  
"You must be the clan's medicine cat." Silverstar said, pointing his tail at Brightpelt.  
Brightpelt nodded and then flicked his tail. "How do you know about how we clan cats live our lives?"  
"I'm a leader of my _own_ clan." Silverstar said, flicking his tail. "If you don't mind taking me to your camp, I'd like to speak to your clan's leader."  
"Darkstar is _very_ busy planning for our clan's future, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit from another clan." Brightpelt said, "As long as this visit isn't _too_ long, of course. I shall lead you to our camp."  
Silverstar nodded, and kinked his tail over his back and then quickly rippled his tail.  
"I think he wants him to follow." Pine said, "Stay close to him, but be careful not to be spotted. These rogues could be dangerous."  
"But they haven't attacked Silverstar yet!" Little Kit said, "Wouldn't they have done that by now?"  
Pine shoved his tail into Little Kit's mouth, and ordered the other cats to follow him.

* * *

Silverstar arrived at the DarkClan camp. A black tom with yellow eyes stopped midway into grooming himself.  
"Darkstar, we found this cat in our territory." Brightpelt said.  
"Should we punish him for crossing our border?" Hollypaw asked, showing Silverstar her claws and fierce teeth.  
Darkstar flicked his tail sharply. "There's no need to be so harsh to him, Hollypaw. This cat is no threat to us, and neither is his other allies."  
"You _knew_?" Silverstar gasped.  
Darkstar nodded. "Your cats have the scent of the Silverpath stuck in your pelts. My warriors could catch them nearby just by the smell."  
Darkstar licked one of his claws and continued. "Are you the leader of this group of cats?"  
Silverstar nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm Silverstar, leader of SilverClan. I only wanted to find out where the rogue scent was-"  
"We are _not_ rogues!" Darkstar hissed, "If we were, you would already be dead."  
"I am sorry for the misunderstanding." Silverstar said, "I shall be returning to my clan now."  
Another black tom came forward, and sat beside Darkstar.  
"Who is this, Darkstar?" He asked.  
"This cat here, Shadowclaw, is the leader of SilverClan."  
Shadowclaw nodded. "I see."  
"How was our hunting patrol?" Darkstar asked.  
"Well, Claw is training their apprentice very well. Crowpaw caught two crows near twolegplace."  
"What about my brother?" Darkstar hissed.  
"Nightclaw's apprentice?" Brightpelt said, "She did a good job helping me find herbs, until Silverstar showed up."  
"And Bone's apprentice Mousepaw caught some mice in the forest."  
"Very good. I'm glad to see their training is going well."  
"I wish _I_ could train an apprentice!" A black tom with a scar on his nose cried.  
Darkstar walked over to the black tom. Silverstar noticed that the other cat didn't seem to see him approaching.  
"You will someday, Ninjapelt. I promise." Darkstar said softly, then walked back over and stood in front of Silverstar.  
"He's blind, you see. Always has been, even as a kit. I always find it to be pretty amazing that he's lived this long. The only problem with him not being able to see is that his hearing is a bit _too_ good. But it's always helpful when he hunts!"  
Silverstar nodded. "I kind of feel bad for him, though."  
Darkstar lifted one of his paws. "Don't be. He's a great warrior. Trained really hard to learn how to hunt from our father."  
"Nice seeing you." Silverstar said, leading his warriors back to camp.  
"Same here, SIlverstar. From now on, remember where our border lies."  
Silverstar stopped and turned his head back, nodding. "I will."

* * *

"Weren't you scared?" Angelfur asked, "Those DarkClan warriors always made me nervous at gatherings!"  
Silverstar shook his head. "I did my best to stay brave."  
"So, you got nine lives as a leader." Yuki said, "So how did you _lose_ them?"  
Silverstar flicked his tail. "Well, I lost my first life when I wandered out of camp one night to try and catch something for the clan before I went to sleep in my den. I had been a little worried about our new territory, and ate a piece of twoleg leftovers. I suddenly lost control of my limbs, and fell asleep. I woke up in the medicine cat den at dawn, and had yarrow pushed into my jaws. The twoleg food had become poisoned."  
"I remember when you lost your second life." Whiskers said, "You visited me in StarClan. It was a terrible greencough outbreak that leaf-bare. It's a miracle that no cat died, except for _you_ of course."  
"For my third life, a dog had wandered into our territory. I had heard that a dog had recently injured another clan leader, but it was not Darkstar of DarkClan."  
"That was CatnipClan." Angelfur said, "Leopardstar was the one who had bitten by a dog. She lost two lives at once."  
"Well, the same dog had the scent of CatnipClan on their pelt. Faint, but it was definitely there. But at the time I didn't know the clan's name. Anyway, he was going to attack Pigeonclaw, who was still recovering from a recent injury during a fight over the border with DarkClan. He didn't seem to be worried at all. He later told me that the dog reminded him of the twolegs and their dogs who had found him under the debris. I still decided to fight the dog, and they bit me hard enough to have me lose my third life."  
"When I lost my fourth life, it was the first gathering of all the clans who lived nearby. Darkstar started a battle, and the clouds were covered by StarClan. I was killed in battle, just like Donntastar. I then helped Leopardstar bring Angelfur's body off of the thunderpath to their camp."  
All the StarClan were quiet for a few moments before Silverstar continued.  
"I soon fell in love with a cat from the Tribe of the Portal Keepers. We met in secret at night at the gathering place. I knew it was breaking the warrior code, but we loved and cared about each other. During the Great Battle, we fought together side by side. I was killed during that battle twice, mostly by DarkClan cats. Once the battle was over, my mate told me she was expecting kits. I was shocked that she was even allowed to be in the battle, but she had wanted to fight alongside me."  
"But you're in StarClan. How did those final lives get taken from you?" Whiskers asked.  
"It was a cold leaf-fall. I was on patrol, checking our clan's borders. It would be the final patrol I would do as the clan's leader..."


	9. Chapter 8

Silverstar stretched his legs as he placed his paws on the Silverpath which were the closest to the camp's entrance.  
 _Countless cats have lost their lives on these paths...But all of_ my _warriors have been careful with every pawstep that they took here._  
In the distance, he heard a loud, deep whistle. He stopped and looked in the direction the sound had come from.  
 _A Thundersnake!_ He thought. _It's no threat to me. It's too far away._  
He began to heard the sound again, and this time was slightly louder than before. But then he heard the sound of a cat's cries for help.  
 _There's a cat in danger!_  
He ran towards the cries for help, and his blood almost froze solid. It was a gray she-cat with blue eyes on the Silverpath. Within a few heartbeats he knew who it was.  
"Stone!" He cried.  
Stone stayed still and turned her head slowly.  
"Silverstar!"  
He ran towards her and the two nuzzled each other.  
"Stone, you have to get off this path now! This Thundersnake will _kill_ you _and_ our kits!"  
Stone quickly shook her head. "I don't know if I can-"  
Silverstar heard the deep whistling sound and looked up, his eyes widening with fear. The Thundersnake was heading right for them. He froze and began to panic, but slowly began to relax. It was as if all he done had been forgiven. He began to try and push Stone off of the path.  
"Stone, keep walking off the path. I'll help you." Silverstar said softly.  
Stone nodded, and soon her front paws were on the other side of the Silverpath. They then both looked up as they saw a Thundersnake getting dangerously close to them, whistling as it approached.  
Stone quickly turned around and spotted Silverstar.  
"Silverstar!" She yelled, "Look out!"  
Silverstar slowly closed his eyes as the lights from the Thundersnake blinded his vision. He pushed Stone off of the Silverpath as fast as he could and felt the force of the Thundersnake hit him, and then felt his body fly and then land on a rock where Stone had been close to.  
Slowly he opened his eyes. He tried to ignore the pain within him, but everything in his body caused him to feel great pain. Even breathing seemed to be a struggle.  
"You saved me." Stone said softly, "Thank you."  
"I didn't want to see you die." Silverstar replied softly, "I love you, Stone. I will love you forever."  
He felt the pain in his body begin to become numb as Stone began to groom his pelt one final time while he was still alive. He caught the scent of the mountains and slowly turned his head.  
"Mother?" He said softly, "Is that you?"  
"It is, my son. You've fought to save the life of another cat that you cared about."  
He stood up and sat in front of her.  
"I didn't want her to get hurt." Silverstar cried.  
"I know." Flame licked behind his ears. "I've missed you so much."  
Flame and Silverstar looked down from where they were, and spotted Stone beside Silverstar's own body.  
"Silverstar, has your final life finally been used up? It _can't_ be your last! You have to be with _me_!"  
Silverstar looked at Flame and his eyes widened. "This isn't my final life. I know it's not."  
"You can return soon. She's done her best to heal you, and now I will heal you as well."  
Flame touched noses with Silverstar, and Silverstar felt the breath within his body return to him. But the pain that had gone away while he was recovering from losing a life had returned, but it was not as intense as before.  
"You're right, Stone. It was not my last life. But I think the wounds within me are too great."  
"But I've put cobwebs on the wounds!"  
Silverstar slowly moved his head to look at one of his wounds where a cobweb had been placed, bright red from blood.  
"You need to get more cobwebs." Silverstar said, "I'm still bleeding."  
Stone nodded, and her blue eyes widened. "I love you, Silverstar. If you're going to die in front of me, it's best if you tell me now."  
Silverstar nodded slowly. "I hope you're not mad at me."  
"Mad at _you_? Why would I-"  
"Because I had to die so I could save you." Silverstar said, coughing up a drop of blood.  
"Well, I think you were very _brave_." Stone said, grooming him once more.  
Silverstar nodded. "I can't let my clan see me. Not like this. But I must speak with my deputy."  
Stone nodded, running as fast as she could to camp.  
Silverstar waited under the stars for her. While he waited, he felt the pain beginning to fade away.  
"I'll be in StarClan soon." He thought aloud before falling asleep.  
When he woke up he saw that Stone had returned.  
"Great StarClan!" Pine exclaimed, "He's hurt!"  
Stone nodded. "He wanted to speak with you. Must be important."  
"It is. Lead SilverClan well, Pine. I know that you'll do a good job. Teach Little Kit all he needs to know to be the greatest warrior that he can be..."  
He paused for breath, and for a moment saw a vision of Little Kit. Cats from StarClan were all around him, touching noses with him.  
 _He's being given nine lives!_ He thought.  
He heard the cats call out his new name as the clan's leader.  
 _"Littlestar! Littlestar!"_  
The vision then faded away. He looked at Pine.  
"Little Kit will be a good deputy some day." Silverstar said softly, "Mentor him well."  
"I will." Pine said, nodding.  
"I know that SilverClan will be around for many seasons to come. Our warriors have slowly stopped fearing of the sounds of the Thundersnakes, but the sounds now instead give them the strength and courage to moving their pawsteps towards the future. As long as a Thundersnake's whistling is in their hearts, our clan will always live alongside a Silverpath."  
Silverstar let his head rest of his front paws. The pain finally left his body, but so did his spirit. He spotted Pine and Stone, who seemed to have realized as well that he was dead. He heard the calls coming from his mother, and nuzzled her fur.  
"StarClan welcomes you, Silverstar."  
"And the Tribe of Endless Hunting welcomes you, too." Half Moon said.  
"Come with us, Silverstar. Come and walk with warriors."


	10. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Just a _very_ short chapter to bring this story to a close.

* * *

"So, that's my story." Silverstar said, licking one his paws.  
"I wish _I_ could visit the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Those mountains from your days as a kit sound very interesting." Yuki said softly, "And they remind me a lot of my old home."  
"It was a good story." Blackstar said, "It's nice to hear about the other clans that my daughter lives close to now. All we usually hear about here is about the clans at the lake or the old days in the forest."  
"I'm sure I could always tell you more of my stories another time."  
"We'd like that, Silverstar. Thank you." Bluestar said. She then stood up and Firestar walked side by side with her.  
Feathertail then walked towards some rocks near a stream where her mother was lying down. Blackstar followed her, but then starting talking with Tallstar. The ginger tom who had saved Pigeonclaw as a kit walked alongside Angelfur and both began talking about their lives. Whiskers quickly started to try and catch up with them, with Yuki not far behind her.  
Silverstar spotted the tom had decided to stay, and Silverstar's saw his mother here as well.  
"Jagged Peak...I wonder if we will meet again someday."  
Jagged Peak stood up, touching noses with Silverstar.  
"I sure hope we do. It's nice to meet another cat from the mountains here."  
Jagged Peak then ran over to a cat calling his name, and now his mother was the last cat left.  
"Want to visit the Tribe of Endless Hunting for a while?" Flame asked.  
"Yes, I'd like that. I'm sure they'd like to hear _my_ story there, too..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sootwhisker's kits are now warriors! Their names (in no particular order) are Whitesplash, Sweetstem, and Sandcloud.

Oh, and Smokeflight has two sons named Emberpaw and Ashpaw. Smokeflight is the mentor of Emberpaw. I don't quite know exactly who their mother is, though.

This is not the last we'll see of SilverClan, so stay tuned!


End file.
